Season 2/India
, Karanvir Sharma, Sudhanshu Pandey, Anil Kapoor, Sakshi Tanwar, Harsh Chhaya, and Gurpreet Saini.]] Season 2 of [[24/India|the Indian version of 24]] began in July on Colors. It was a remake of the American third season, although some storylines and elements from the second season were also used. Summary Three years after , Jai Singh Rathod is struggling with alcoholism after the loss of his wife and his efforts to put renowned terrorist Roshan Sherchan in prison. Roshan is scheduled to be executed that day, but Jai enacts a secret plan to break him out of jail. When a deadly virus is threatened to be released by Roshan's brother Haroon, the ATU including Shibani Mallick and Vedant Acharya work to track down Kush Sawant, the carrier of the virus. Jai successfully breaks Roshan out of prison and delivers him to Haroon, and Shibani, Vedant and Gyan Thakkar reveal to Aditya Singhania that they have been planning a sting operation to get Jai undercover with the Sherchans. Jai and Haroon bring Roshan up to speed on their deal whereby a an arms dealer is going to pay them to release a weaponised virus in 6 major cities. They go to collect the virus but Roshan almost scuppers the deal by bumping up their price, but Dhruv agrees to the new terms. During the virus exchange, the ATU intervene and Haroon is killed, but Roshan escapes with the 6 vials of virus. He vows to get revenge on Jai and the n government by releasing the virus in . The ATU interrogate Dhruv Awasthi and trace a middle man to a club, where they arrest Balraj, one of Roshan's men. However, a vial of virus is released at the Hotel Gateway Residency, where Veer Singh Rathod and Gyan Thakkar attempt to control the outbreak. Through Haroon's girlfriend Maya they track down one of Roshan's old girlfriends, but Roshan orders the execution of Shibani Mallick which Jai is forced to carry out. Roshan's daughter Vaidehi Sharma is located, and Kiran Rathod goes undercover as her to lead the ATU to Roshan. However, as the ATU are closing in Roshan coerces Siddharth Saigal into helping him by taking his son hostage. Siddharth agrees to trade Vaidehi for his son, but at the exchange the ATU intervene and Roshan is killed by Jai. Meanwhile, Bhisham Bhowmick is exposed to the virus and it spreads throughout the city, infecting Aditya Singhania. Jai tracks down the last vials and attempts to uncover the true mastermind, who has developed a cure for the virus. He initially identifies Devyani Bhowmick as the culprit, but she was framed by her father Bhisham, who is arrested by Jai. The cure is circulated to treat everyone infected, but a video of Jai killing Shibani is released onto the internet and Shibani's mother Nupur takes revenge by shooting him. Major subplots * Veer Singh Rathod works to stop the outbreak at the Hotel Gateway Residency from spreading, including tracking down a guest who escapes. * Jai Singh Rathod's plan to break Roshan out of prison, involving killing a mob boss and delivering his head to B.E.S.T. Shankar, as well as kidnapping the son of the prison warden. * Naina Singhania attempts to get back into Aditya's inner circle. * Prithvi Singhania's affair with Antara Mane Shinde, the wife of Aditya's coalition partner. * Aditya is attempting to pass a health bill that is opposed by the pharmaceutical lobby. * Aditya's relationship with Devyani Bhowmick, a doctor who is being investigated for malpractice. * Kiran Rathod is forced to abscond with her neighbor's child Milli, to protect her from her abusive father. * Mihir and Zara Owais work together at the ATU while flirting with each other; Mihir's sister Saba becomes infected by the virus. * Shibani Mallick has an autistic son, and clashes with her ex-husband Siddharth Saigal who is sent to the ATU to take over. Their son is eventually captured and used as leverage against Siddharth. * Dr Bhisham Bhowmick works with his team to find a cure for the virus, but it turns out he had one all along and was masterminding the terror plot to bolster the pharmaceutical lobby's influence. * Jai has a past romantic history with Maya, Haroon Sherchan's girlfriend. * Veer Singh Rathod refuses to forgive his father for what happened to Trisha Rathod. Timeline Day 2 begins and ends at 10:00am local time, three years after . Production * Directors for this season were Abhinay Deo, Rensil D'Silva, Karan Boolani, and Jijy Phillip. Abhinay Deo served as the series director. * Rensil D'Silva was the principal scriptwriter, and wrote along with Bhavani Iyer, Udayan Bhat, Ruchika Roy, and Rohit Malhotra. Niranjan Iyengar, Athar Nawaaz, Abhijit Deshpande, Sumit Arora and Rohit Malhotra were dialogue writers, and Udayan Bhat was the script editor. Joel Surnow and Robert Cochran were credited as original creators of the material and original 24 writers Michael Loceff, Howard Gordon, Stephen Kronish, Evan Katz, Duppy Demetrius, and Virgil Williams had their remade episodes credited to them. B.R. Sharan provided creative supervision. * Filming on Season 2 ended on . Cast :Main article: :Original series counterparts indicated in parentheses Starring *Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod (Jack Bauer) *Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan (Ramon Salazar, Stephen Saunders) *Surveen Chawla as Maya (Claudia Hernandez) *Sikandar Kher as Haroon Sherchan (Hector Salazar) *Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick (Michelle Dessler, Ryan Chappelle) *Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya (Tony Almeida, Chase Edmunds) *Sumit Kaul as Gyan Thakkar (Gael Ortega) *Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania (Sherry Palmer) *Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania (David Palmer) *Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania (Wayne Palmer) *Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod (Kim Bauer) *Ritu Shivpuri as Dr. Sunny Mehta (Sunny Macer) *Madhurima Tuli as Dr. Devyani Bhowmick (Anne Packard) *Harsh Chhaya as Siddharth Saigal (Ryan Chappelle, Tony Almeida) *Angad Bedi as Dhruv Awasthi (Michael Amador, Ted Packard) *Akshay Ajit Singh as Veer Singh Rathod (Michelle Dessler) *Gurpreet Saini as Mihir (Adam Kaufman) *Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais (Kim Bauer, Chloe O'Brian) *Karanvir Sharma as Raj Singh Bhakta (Chase Edmunds) *Sharad Ponkshe as Amar Mane Shinde (Alan Milliken) *Amruta Khanvilkar as Antara Mane Shinde (Julia Milliken) *Dr. Girish Oak as Girish Joshi (Kevin Mitchell) *Akash Khurana as Dr. Bhisham Bhowmick *Manasi Rachh as Maddy (Osterlind) *Megha Burman as Vaidehi Sharma (Jane Saunders) Guest Appearance *Shabana Azmi as Abhilasha Grewal (Rae Plachecki) *Ronit Roy as Roy Also Starring * Naveen Polishetty as Kush Sawant (Kyle Singer) * Pallavi Patil as Mitali (Linda) * Nikhil Sangha as Inder Saxena (Gary Matheson) * Nagesh Bhonsle as Inspector Marathe (Luis Annicon) * Pavitra Sarkar as Vasudev Varma * Nikkitasha Marwaha as Mehr (Nina Myers) * Vidyut Xavier as Rahul Joshi * Devyani Bhatia as Sara Saxena (Carla Matheson) * Hetvi Bhanushali as Milli Saxena (Megan Matheson) * Uday Lagoo as Mr. Sawant (Sam Singer) * Anjali Ujjwane as Mrs. Sawant (Helen Singer) * Kishor Chandra Shrivastav as Dr. Naman Dixit (Nicole Duncan) * Krishna Kumar Bisht as Chang (David Gomez, Marcus Alvers) * Virendra Giri as Balraj (Michael Amador) * Jayesh Raj as Abhishek (Tom Baker) * Prerna Wanvari as Gayatri Vasudev * Jitin Gulati as Abinash Roy (Craig Phillips) * SM Zaheer as Shantaram (Kevin Kelly) * Kiran Janjani as Abhay Yadav (William Cole) * Kavita Ghai as Anjali Sharma (Diana White) * Ravi Sangvai as Khosla Episodes :See also: Episodes § Season 2 External links Season 1| firstep= | nextseason=none}} Category:Seasons (India) Category:Day 2 (India)